


I can't resist you anymore

by mishLisha



Series: Two prince Charming's love story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Body Worship, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Caring Dean Winchester, Cas has Breasts, Cas has Tits, Cas has boobs, Castiel Has a Vagina (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Castiel has Breasts, Castiel has boobs, Castiel has tits, Castiel in Panties, Dean Has a Large Cock, Dean Has a Large Penis, Dean Winchester Has a Large Cock, Dean Winchester Has a Large Dick, Dean Winchester Has a Large Penis, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Happy Ending, Horny Dean Winchester, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, NSFW, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Dean Winchester, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Dean pushes him to the wall this time, making sure Cas's soft body which was covered with the soft, silk dress now, is not getting hurt in any way. Dean launches to him quickly and presses himself completely on Cas's soft, warm, and creamy body."Dean... Please we can't, you can't" Cas cries but Dean presses another heated kiss on Cas's creamy cheeks, then another one on his sharp jaw."Mhh no Cas, we can, we should, please, don't stop me today, I want you so bad, I wanted you since the first day I set my eyes on you babe"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Two prince Charming's love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187828
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	I can't resist you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Fantasy, I love when Cas have boobs and vagina. If you uncomfortable please don't go further 😊
> 
> Warning
> 
> Castiel has boobs  
> Castiel has Vagina  
> NSFW Contents - gifs, images
> 
> So please let me know your ideas too.💕
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes 😊💕  
> Have a pleasant day lovelies.

  
"Dean, why did you close the door?"

"Because I can't resist anymore Cas"

"Resist from what Dean?" Castiel tries to walk towards the door to open it but Dean's strong arms catch him and pull him to Dean's chest, hugging him so tightly, breathing Cas's sweet scent full of his lungs.

"Resist looking at you, resist touching you, resist kissing you, I can't hold it anymore Cas, every second you make me crazy about you more and more, so I'm so done with waiting and hiding" Dean whispers placing a wet kiss on Cas's neck.

Cas shivers with the soft touch of Dean's lips but quickly pushes Dean away from him.

"Dean, what are you doing, please don't say things like that, you can't say those things in here, you know that," Cas says like a helpless bunny, and his beautiful, innocent face already turns red.

Dean pushes him to the wall this time, making sure Cas's soft body which was covered with the soft, silk dress now, is not getting hurt in any way. Dean launches to him quickly and presses himself completely on Cas's soft, warm, and creamy body.

"Dean... Please we can't, you can't" Cas cries but Dean presses another heated kiss on Cas's creamy cheeks, then another one on his sharp jaw.

"Mhh no Cas, we can, we should, please, don't stop me today, I want you so bad, I wanted you since the first day I set my eyes on you babe"

Dean starts to lick on Cas's neck, his hands trail down to Cas's full and nice breasts, which was so hard now. Dean stops on one hard and growing nipple and pinching it making Cas gasps.

"Dean please leave me, you have to go to your chamber now before guards realize that you are missing"

"No baby I'm not letting you go today, not again, please sweetheart" Dean whispers into Cas's ears and licks it slowly taking his time, massaging inside of it with the tip of his tongue. His one hand rubs his thumb over Cas's hard nipple, still over his silk dress.

"You are so beautiful Cas, the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, you are the most beautiful Angel in this whole universe baby, the most beautiful and gorgeous Angel prince ever, I don't have words to explain your beauty" Dean murmurs while Cas moaning softly.

"And you are the most handsome and strong Demon prince I have ever seen Dean," Cas says shyly.

Dean smirks.  
"You think I'm handsome baby? Mmm and strong too huh?. well, let me show you how strong I am my love" Dean says and lifts Cas in one hand when his moans turn into a yelp.

Dean puts him on the mattress slowly. But Cas tries to get out of bed but Dean pushes him back to bed.

"Mmm I'm not letting you go, my love, I want to see every inch of you, want to touch you, and kiss you as much as I want"

"Dean, you can't say things like that, why don't you understand, if someone sees us like this we both will end up with a huge disaster"

"Don't care, but I promise you I will protect you with my life, until my last breath" Dean says removing his own top, and placing his strong and muscled arms, both sides of Cas's waist hovering over him. Then leaning in to kiss Cas's cheeks. Cas moans and wraps his arms around Dean.

Dean kisses all over Cas's face and then finally he licks Cas's soft plump pink lips.

"Cas I know it's illegal to kiss holy prince's lips in any circumstances, but I fucking don't care about it, coz you are mine, only mine, I will be the first person who tastes these gorgeous, most kissable lips and the last one. Because I'm the only one who gonna claim you, my love, you are only mine" Dean groans, and Cas shivers with the power of Dean's speech. With that Dean leans in and captures that delicious looking and inviting royal lips with his lips and moans to the amazing taste. Dean sucks those plump, pink lips and drinks all the taste in those pinkish and stunning lips. Dean bit Cas's bottom lip and licks it to request to entering into him as Cas moans loudly to that. Dean takes the chance and explores Cas's mouth with his tongue and drink Cas's deliciousness as much as he wants and tangling their hot and wet tongues.

Dean's hands roam all over Cas's soft body, his gorgeous breast is getting bigger and harder as Dean smirks into the kiss. Cas finally pulls out from the kiss when he is lost of air.

Dean quickly put his hands on Cas's two pieces dress and unbutton his top. But Cas put his soft hands on Dean's hands trying to stop him.

"Dean... No, you can't do that, please, my breasts should not be seen by anyone but my future husband, otherwise, they will kill you, I can't let happen something like that to you my beloved, but the only one I want to be my husband is you, but right now we can't." Cas cries with a shiver when Dean pinches his left nipple.

"Mmm don't care, baby, I want to see and suck your beautiful tits today, no more resistance told you earlier"

"Okay, then no touching, just one look okay? No more naughty things, okay?" Cas asks.

"Okay, fine" Dean pouts.

Then Dean slowly opens the Royal silky blouse and exposes the beautiful, sexy and hot, round breasts of Cas. They were full, round and so creamy. Those Nipples were pure red and big and round too. They are like inviting Dean to suck them for hours. Dean's eyes go wide and he licks his lips unconsciously. His tongue darts out repeatedly. Cas's whole face flushes now and he blushes so much. He covers his tits with his hands.

"Oh fuck baby, your tits are so fucking beautiful and look delicious, baby please don't hide them from me like that, I want to touch them, feel them"

"Dean no, you can't" Cas pleads.

"Please love, only for few minutes?" Dean begs, licking his lips staring at Cas's beautiful hard tits.

Cas can't see Dean begging like that, so finally, he agrees.

"Okay just a few touches only"

Dean grabs Cas's hands and take off them from his beautiful tits. And then put his hand on those tits with a loud moan.

"God Cas this is the softest thing I have ever touched. My god, they are so soft. Mmm those nipples are getting hard more with my fingers, aren't they, my love?" Dean babbles squeezing Cas's tits like crazy.

Cas's face turns to a pleasurable mess as he closes his eyes.

Dean runs his fingertips around the nipples and pinches them. Squeeze them, fold them, making Cas yelps. But Dean is still not satisfied with the touch as he starts to begging again, keep licking his lips unconsciously.

"My Angel I want to taste your tits, please give me the permission to suck your beautiful nipples and milk you baby. Your tits are mine, no one will do these things to you other than me, so let me suck those precious tits, please" Dean begs, giving a hard squeeze on both nipples.

"Ahhhhhh, Dean... Mmmmm you are so unsatisfying, what if we caught up when your lips around my nipples, they will kill you right here Dean"

"It's not gonna happen baby, and for the record, it's a relief to die after sucking my prince's nipples once in my life " With that Dean's eager lips wraps around Cas's big red hard nipples and Cas can't help but moans loudly.

  
Dean starts to lick them running his tongue tip around the nipple and then suck on both nipples like a baby. Massaging the breasts.

He suckles them like crazy, moaning and  
tasting his lover's body like getting on with drugs. He runs his tongue all over Cas's tits then sucks those nipples like he is drinking milk from them. He bits them, drags with his teeth, fonds them, and licks those nipples until Cas moans loudly.

They don't know how many hours Dean sucks, licks, and kisses those tits, but finally, they look well used and nailed by Dean's mouth. They are ruined by Dean. Dean looks at the tits and smirks giving them a final lick alone with two kisses on both nipples.

"Mmm so tasty baby, delicious. Love your tits so much. And look at them all ruins by my mouth, only my lips, and my teeth and my tongue. Mmm, you are all mine only mine" Dean moans into Cas's inviting soft lips and kisses him so softly but hungrily. His hand sneaks down and down until it reaches Cas's most secret place ever. Dean's hand stops between Cas's legs. Cas gasps into the kiss when he brokes it.

"Deannn," Cas says in a warning tone but mostly like a beg.

"I just want to see baby, only a few glans"

"No way Dean, we can't, definitely can't"

"Cas, c'mon it's me, just show me your precious, delicate pussy baby?"

"Deaaannn, nooo, you know we can't, this is a very dangerous game Dean, you can't even request something like that, it's forbidden"

"Yes I can, you are mine, so I can see anything I want, Screw our kingdoms. baby please?"

"Okay, fine, promise me no touching will include?"

"Yeah okay you sweetheart"

"Mmmm okay then go ahead Dean"

Dean quickly presses a peck on Cas's lips before untying the ribbon of Cas's silky frock bottom. Slowly opens it to see the most beautiful thing ever. A light pink color lace panties covering his precious vagina. The royal Angelic vagina of his lover's. There is a huge wet point directly in front of Cas's pussy hole.

"Well, well, well, baby, what we got here, looks like your tits are not the only thing enjoying my tongue. Your pussy seems like enjoying it too when I ruined your delicious tits. Look at that huge wet patch baby. You are leaking so bad, So beautiful and sexy. And fuck, The aroma of your juices make me crazy baby"

Dean says not even blinking and staring at Cas's pussy. Dean slowly palms his painfully hard member. His leather pants now having a big tent as his cock is hard as a rock and getting big and it's almost sized like Cas's one arm.

Cas see it and he gasps, his eyes go wide as closing his mouth with his hand.

"Dean, your big cock is so hard, mmm probably we should stop now and getting on our clothes back before someone walk into us like this" Cas says touching Dean's naked chest.

"Okay Cas we will, but I have one request, please let me scent you, I love your pussy juice aroma already but want to feel it more by sniffing it, by scenting there, please baby?"

Cas sighs. Cas loves Dean so much and it's just a scenting, so Cas spreads his legs inviting Dean and giving more room to Dean.

Dean smirks before settles between his legs and leans into Cas's delicious smelling pussy, it smells so sweet and the most mouthwatering scent Dean ever has. Dean's tip of the nose touches the wet patch of Cas's panties when Cas shivers

"My god baby you smell awesome, I want to kiss it so badly, damn, I even can't imagine how much it will taste baby. It would be the best taste ever. Cas, can I pull down your beautiful lace panties to your creamy things and kiss your pussy?"

That request made Cas moans but unfortunately, they can't.

"Dean you know my vagina can't getting mix with any saliva but by my royal husband, and also it would be after the wedding. Even every second I wish you will be my husband, it's impossible to let you do that right now my love. I can't pull your life into danger baby" Cas says and Dean rubs his thumb over Cas's sharp delicious-looking hip bones towards his pantie.

"Told you that I don't care about my life anymore baby, but I really need this today" Dean is so stubborn today as next second he pulls Cas's pantie down until it's on his shining, creamy thigs as Cas yelps as "Noo.."

But Dean smirks and leans down toward now very opened, dripping wet with juice, delicious smelling pussy. It's fully shaved but still can see the dark brown hair a bit. Its pink juicy lips now a bit open and showing Cas's slit beautifully. The hole is too tight and Dean's mouth-watering Unstoppably and he licks his lips for the hundredth of time. And making it worse the smell is so delicious and makes Dean go crazy.

"Deaaannnn, please don't baby" Cas moans and Dean can't resist anymore. He leans down and press his lips to Cas's beautiful and delicate pussy and press a long kiss.

Cas's full-body goes to heavy shivering and Dean grins at that. A sharp breath escapes from Cas.

"My god Cas, there is so much juice here, it smells so damn good, and warm and wet. Look my whole face covers with your juice baby, guess what, I'm gonna taste you with the juice around my face" Dean says and Cas blushes again covering his pussy with his thighs but Dean's strong hand stops his thighs and spread them again.

"Mmm please don't cover the eye candy baby, it's so beautiful view" Dean smirks and Cas's cheeks turn pink.

Dean slowly touches his face and gets some juice from his face and licks it into his mouth. And he closes his eyes and moans.

When he opens them back the beautiful green eyes are turning to red as pure lust.

"Cas, my love you taste very amazing and I can't resist anymore. I'm gonna taste you from the source, I'm sorry baby"

"Dean, no, no, no, please baby don't" Cas chant like a mantra when Dean put his hands on Cas's creamy white soft thigs spreading them more, then he leans down and kisses it few times again before sticks his tip of the tongue direct into the juicy slit, making Cas yelp and squirming. Dean moans when the juice covers his tongue completely. Cas tries to cover his dripping wet pussy with his hands but Dean smirks and grabs his hands pinning his wrists down to the bedsheet.

Cas moans getting into whimpering when Dean nibble on his creamy thighs. And Cas can't resist anymore as starts to push Dean's head down into his pussy when Dean starts to play with his clitoris, making Cas a squirming and whimpering mess.

Dean gives a kitten licks all around Cas's clit before taking it into his mouth completely suckling it as he did to his nipples.  
Then he licks around clit and massages it with the tip of his tongue.

  
Dean goes circling his tongue and licks and licks around Castiel's clit without stopping. He slides his tongue into Cas's slit as deep as he can and fuck it with his tongue. Cas moans in high pitch and presses Dean's head more into his pussy. Dean moans to the delicious taste of his lover and starts to suck Cas's dark pink pussy lips. He sucks them into his mouth before tugging a little bit.

Dean keeps lick and suck. Circles around the clitoris again and again. Flat long licks, tiny kitten licks, and kisses over the slit. Cas's moans start to scream when Dean starts to nibbles on the clit.  
Dean massages the hard clitoris with his tongue. He folds Cas's big dark pink pussy lips with his tongue and licks all around them before taking those pussy lips into his mouth, sucking them like crazy. Cas moans and licks his lips unconsciously.

"Dean please don't stop babyy" He moans.

"Mmm never Cas, never gonna stop. I'm gonna eat your delicious pussy for hours baby" Dean groans.

Dean starts to fuck Cas's slit with his tongue again, spreading that big pussy lips. Suddenly he puts a finger on it and touches the clitoris and Cas's whole body shaking.

"God, Dean don't touch it, baby, it's too much risk, we can't go further" Even Cas wants Dean's fingers inside his pussy he can't let it happens, so he pleads.

"Can't promise on anything right now baby" Dean murmurs while pressing his tongue more deeply into his slit as Cas screams loudly.

"Ahhhhhh Dean your tongue is very talented"

"Mmm and baby my huge cock is more talent than my tongue" Dean smirks into Cas's slit. Dean bit on pussy lips a bit harder. Then grabs pussy lips with his fingers and spread them like flower petals.

"Look at your beautiful hole Cas, all juicy and well opened. Getting fucked by my tongue. Mmmmmmm I'm dying to insert my fingers inside it baby, and I know you will enjoy it like you never did with your own fingers" Dean said slowly running his one finger towards Cas's pussy hole.

"Dean, no this is too much baby, now it's time to stop this" Cas says slowly catching his breaths. But he never really wants to stop this. Dean knows that as he grins at him.

"My love, you sure you want me to stop playing with your delicate pussy?"

Dean askes running his thumb over Cas's pussy hole now. Cas gasps at the touch.

"Let me finish what I started baby, let me make you cum, let me give you feel the best orgasm you ever had"

"Dean, please... We can't do this anymore, you know the rules, we are playing a life-ending game here, so please leave me now Dean" Cas pleads.

"Cas, I told you, I can't resist you anymore, besides if we caught up they have to listen to us first. we are in love after all that's it. and whatever happens, right now I need to do this Cas, I wanna see you cum on my fingers. I wanna see you all sheer bliss out. So let me have you, baby, I'm gonna take care of you" Dean rambled between little sucks on Cas's pussy lips here and there.

"Deaaaannnn please No" Cas barely says when Dean's long, thick fingertip brushes the outside of his slit. Cas lifts his head to see Dean when he feels that said finger pushes inside of his pussy. so slightly dipping his finger inside him making Cas's head falls back onto the mattress as he starts to moan again.

Dean pushes his finger deep as much as he can before pulls it back touching all the way to his lover's pussy walls. Cas doing a full-body shake as he mewls loudly.

Cas's pussy was getting so sloppy with his pussy juices and his slick so Dean quickly adds a second finger as gently eased his middle and ring finger inside of him, this time making his pace steady. He fucks Cas so well with his fingers when Cas starts to mewls and whimpering like a wanting slut.

"Deannnn... Aaahhhh god baby feels soo good aahhh" Cas moans.

"Damn baby look at you, all fucked up with my mouth and fingers, god you are looking like a sex goddess, all beautiful and sexy, so gorgeous baby boy" Dean growls and leans down to his pussy. His fingers keep fucking Cas's pussy when Dean starts to suck Cas's clitoris into his mouth. Dean sucks and sucks so much as Cas can't hold it anymore.

"Uh uh baby, baby don't stop,,, feels soo good my love... Aahhhhh ahhhh babyyy mmmmhhhhh" Cas's moans getting higher as Dean knows he is so close.

"Mmmmmmm my beautiful love, you are so delicious baby, can't get enough of your juice, damn" Dean babbles and slides his tongue along with his two fingers into the sloppy wet juicy pussy hole of Cas.

"Dean ahhhh Dean oh god" Cas moans with shaky breaths.

“Yeah? Is that feel good, Angel? Fuck, look at you, so sexy like this, moans like a needy slut on my fingers, and you sound so hot when you moan like that” Dean groans.

Cas's breathing changes and his face getting redder with the pleasure he getting, and his beautiful breasts getting up and down with heavy breaths as he is so close now.

Suddenly Dean bits on Cas's hard clitoris and Cas screams and same time Dean pushes in three fingers making Cas lift his hips and moans.

"Fuck baby you are fucking tight" Dean mumbles licking over the clitoris again.

"Aaaghhh aaahhhh, Dean, I'm so close baby I'm gonna cum ahhh so good mmmm aaahhhh fill my hole full baby" Cas babbles like a whore and Dean smirks. And Dean didn't waste another second as he pushes one finger inside Cas's ass as Cas whines.

"I got you, baby. Cum for me sweetheart" Dean moans into Cas's slit as he is fucking Cas's pussy with his tongue and fingers while fuck his asshole with his fingers using his other hand.

Cas sees stars when suddenly Dean touches his sweet spot and he screams twitching and shaking then next second he cums with a loud cry as Dean continues to fuck him through his orgasm.

"God Dean ahhhhh ahhhhhh Deaaaannnn" Cas cries out and Dean moans into the river of fresh juice coming from Cas's pussy licking and drinks every drop of his slick. Cas still gasps moaning Dean's name when Dean licks and cleans all over Cas's hole with long flat licks. Dean keeps grinds onto the mattress to get friction to his angry hard throbbing cock while Cas whines with the aftershock pleasure.

Finally, Dean pulls out his fingers from Cas's pussy and ass and glances over his beautiful blissful face. All flushes and pink with pleasure.

Dean quickly leans over and takes those kiss swollen lips once again and kisses his lover passionately.

He licks and sucks Cas's lips while Cas tasting himself from Dean's lips. Dean is smiling when they apart for the air.

"That was so great baby," Cas says so shyly looking at Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah? Mmm that's good to hear baby, told you will make you feel good"

"Mmm it's not good, it's amazing and perfect Dean" Cas blushes before looking away from Dean biting his bottom lips.

Dean chuckles pressing a peck on Cas's redded lips.

"You are so perfect Cas, so beautiful"

"Deaaaannnn" Cas blushes again.

Then Cas notice that something is poking through between his legs as he tries to look between them because Dean is on his body bracketing and hovering over him.

"What's that Dean, I feel something"

"Oh, it must be this" Dean smirks before carefully changes into a sitting position. Then Cas notice that Huge and hard Cock of Dean proudly hanging off the air like a huge stick.

"Oh god Dean, your cock"

"Mmm yes your perfect pussy did this to my cock baby, look at that, my poor cock wants to say hello to your pussy so bad" Dean grins and Cas glares at him.

"Dean... Don't even think about it, come, let me make it up to you," Cas says and pulls Dean's leather, hot, royal pants down as his big, throbbing, and angry Demon cock bumps out. Cas's eyes go wide. Mouth hanging open.

"You like it, baby?"

"God Dean it's so big, massive, and giant"

"Oh yeah Cas it is, you think you can take it inside here," Dean asks with a lustful voice touching Cas's well finger fucked pussy.

Cas closes his eyes with the touch and the thought of Dean's giant cock inside his virgin, tight, little pussy hole. Oh god, he shivers with the thoughts.

"Dean.. Stop dreaming about that" Cas says with a fake angry voice as Dean grins again. Cas slowly touches Dean's cock. Dean gasps and lifts his hips like he is fucking into Cas's hand.

"Mmm, you gonna take care of my huge cock sweetheart? You think you can take it to your precious little mouth and sucks it?"

"Mmmm I will try my best Dean" Cas murmurs and kisses the tip of Dean's throbbing dark redded and huge mushroom head. Dean groans.

Cas starts to lick and suck Dean's monster cock when Dean starts to moan and buckle his hips towards Cas's mouth.

"Mmmmm Cas so good baby... Ahh love your lips more right now"

Cas suckles Dean's red mushroom head like a lollipop, wrapping his long and soft fingers around Dean's huge cock then running up and down around the length. Cas's tongue runs over and over Dean's cock head, runs his lips and tongue along the shaft. Up, down, and a swirl and then he takes the cock into the wet heat of his mouth.  
He sucks looking at Dean's lust full eyes which now turn completely red.

"Look at you my prince, such a slut for my giant Demon Cock, aren't you now Angel, such a cock slut... Mmmmm my slut" Dean groans staring at Cas's beautiful shining blue eyes. Cas moans into Dean's cock bobbing his head up and down fast.

Dean feels his orgasm getting closer and  
tries to stay as still as possible to control it. but his huge cock starts to twitching more and more when Cas starts to suck his cock faster running his hand all over the length. Dean can't hold it anymore as he got closer to his climax. Dean quickly pulls over from Cas's wet heated mouth as the cock slips out from Cas's swollen red lips with a wet pop sound.

"Mmmmm I want to cum in a different way my love, we should make it kinda fancy after all this is our first time isn't it honey? Mmmmmmm" Dean moans and leans to kiss Cas again with all tongue. licking his tongue and tasting himself. Dean's throbbing giant cock just hanging in the air, it nagging on Cas's hips. Cas shivers with the touch as cock is slick with his saliva and Dean's pre-cum.

Dean pinches Cas's one nipple, sucking on his bottom lips. Cas mewls into Dean's lips softly wrapping his hands around his lover's neck.

Suddenly Dean pulls away a bit, only to glancing over Cas's shining eyes, now getting a bit Golden color with lust.

Dean kisses his eyes then slowly goes down to take Cas's one nipple into his mouth as Cas starts to moan again letting his fingers card through the soft short hair of Dean's. Dean sucks the nipple another few seconds before taking other nipple between his teeth giving a playful bite making Cas hisses. Dean looks at his eyes without letting go of the nipple and soothes the bitten nipple by licking it hard then starts sucks it hungrily.

"Fuck, baby I can't get enough of your nipples, god so hot, so sexy"

Dean babbles and he feels he is in heaven. All he can feel is the softness and hotness of his lover's body.

Dean suddenly lets go of Cas's nipples and grabs his leaking Cock. And unceremoniously presses it Cas's nipple besides his glorious birth mark.

Cas whine into the new sensation and he understands that Dean is fucking his nipples. Dean closes his eyes, his face turns up and his head falls back as his hips thrust and thrust. His hard, pre-cum leaking cock hitting and pressing into Cas's nipples. Which now soaking with Dean's saliva.

Dean did it few minutes before grabs Both tits with his hand.

"Baby, I nipple fucked you. But now I want to fuck your tits, can you hold your precious and delicious tits for me, baby?"

Dean asks as Cas quickly holds his tits together just like Dean asks to because he is so curious to see what will it feels like.

Dean didn't waste any second as he put some saliva on Cas's breast and spread over Cas's cleavage using his giant hard throbbing cock tip. Then press his cock between Cas's round perfect tits slowly catching Cas's eyes. Cas's cheeks turn bright pink as he bit his bottom lips with shyness. Dean smirks as he starts to fuck Cas's tits hard and fast.

"Look at you my love, I already fucked you so many ways and I saw all of your holy body, the prettiest, gorgeous, delicate and softest, mouthwatering body, and I touched you all the ways and did so nasty things, but you still being shy in front of me. fuck, baby you still blushing and it makes me so fucking wild baby" Dean groans grabbing Cas's both nipples pinching and pressing them.

Cas turns redder as he mewls into Dean's dirty words. Dean fucks and fucks Cas's beautiful but now well-used and redded tits as he feels his orgasm keep rising again. Cas's pussy keeps leaking with juice as the whole room fills with the sweet smell of his slick. Dean's mouth-watering and he stops fucking. He eagerly kisses Cas's waiting lips then slowly lets go of Cas's lips and presses his sweaty forehead against Castiel’s. Both are still closing their eyes.

"Baby, I need more, I can't stop dreaming about you, I just want to feel it, only feel it, please, let me.. Let me feel you, let me in, I won't hurt you, it would only be a touch, it's only you and me. Please can I baby?" Dean's voice low and rough fills with love and lust at the same time.

Cas knows what Dean is asking for, he also needs that but he can't, for Angel's sake he can't, not yet, not now, he can't get a risk. They were in a middle of a war. Everything is dangerous right now.

"God Dean don't do this, don't make me helpless. you know I can't allow it, my love. You already have me all the way you want. Please baby let's get dress and go to the main hole to join with others"

Cas begs but Dean grabs Cas's shoulders tightly and pushes him down to the bed carefully. Not wanting to hurt his lover as Cas falls onto his back and Dean hovers over him pinning him to the bed.  
Dean's middle finger rubs over Cas's slit suddenly, Dean catches Cas's eyes and held it, while slowly inserting the finger into the wet sloppy pussy hole of Cas. It still very tight but because Dean already fucked it with three fingers a few minutes ago, now it's entering inside without a resist. Cas closes his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Tell me, baby? Tell me you don't need this? That you don't want me to do that?" Dean groans as Cas shivers.

"Dean, please... We can't" Cas cries innocently.  
Dean pulls out his fingers as Cas glances at him. Dean keeps Cas's gaze as he slowly takes his juicy finger into his mouth and sucks it staring at Cas's eyes. Cas mewls at the action.

"Dean, oh god mmmmm" Cas moans and Dean smirks.

"I know you want this too, but I only want to feel your heat, your warmth, that's it. it would be only my cock head, can I sweetheart?" Dean begs and Cas closes his eyes tight.

He knows this is not going to end well, this is like cotton and fire put together. It's ending catching fire and burn. But he also wants this, wants Dean. So he finally let it go.

"Okay Dean, but only the top," Cas says turns to bright red ducking his eyes with shyness.  
Dean leans in and kisses him on the lips once again smiling into the kiss.

Next second Dean leans down and kisses Cas's pussy ones more causing Cas to lift his hips. But Dean put a hand on his hips and keep him on the bed.

Dean licks his slit a few more times until its soaks with his saliva. He doesn't want to hurt Cas after all. He knows his giant cock isn't easy to handle with, so after he split into his three fingers and spread on his cock head. He settles between Cas's pussy and lines up.

This is it. The Royal holy prince of Angel's legs all spread for the Royal Prince of the Demon. Dean swallows thickly. He nudges his giant, red cock head on Cas's pussy. Cas closes his eyes. Biting his lips.

Dean's cock throbs with excitement. He takes his cock and rubs cock head on the leaking pussy, on the slit until his red cock head all covering with pussy juice. He presses his cock clit on Cas's clit, rubs on it looking at Cas's eyes to watch his emotions as Cas whines.

Dean runs his cock head up and down over the pussy as cock head naturally inserts a bit spreading the pussy lips. But the next second he pushes it without warning and his whole cock head slips through the pussy lips inside the slit. Cas gasps and grabs the silk bed sheet for dear life. Dean moans and closes his eyes.

"Holy mother of god Cas, ohhhh fuck" Dean swears as his cock head finally going home.

Dean's whole face lights, his both hands rest on Cas's creamy soft inner thighs which now spreading like a whore.

Cas finally catches his love's eyes shyly.

"Baby your tight warmth is everything. Look how perfectly fitting we are, mmmmm fucking tightly fit. My cock never feels like this baby, this pleasure, this feeling and the warmth inside you, I can cum right now baby, shit" Dean curses and he did everything not to move his hips to push his cock further.

Cas also feels the same but didn't says much because he is too busy with, held himself from moving and take the whole cock.

"Dean... Yes me too baby and please hurry, concentrate and go to your climax. We can't get risks anymore. You have already taken everything you wanted" Cas says softly. They both finally connected but they can't get caught like this. So Cas wants to feel everything but quickly.

"Mmm okay sweetheart," Dean says. he can feel his cock throbbing like crazy, his hips keep moving with tiny waves. Cas moans slowly for the sensations. His gut says to thrust into his lover's heat. But he can't. He slowly wraps his long hands around his cock and starts to move his hand back and forth quickly.

He doesn't want any other pleasure to cum right now, he was all on the edge. He gives few lazy strokes and he is ready to cum, but not inside Cas's glory, he can't do that. so he waits another few seconds and slowly pulls out his cock causing Cas to gasps.

"I'm so close baby, gonna cum" Dean groans and strokes his cock so fast another few times ready to cum but suddenly there is a huge thud on the door and both of them starlet. Cas quickly sit on the bed finding his silk dress and his rob. He pulls his silk pantie back and covers his nudity as he is still naked and so Dean.

Dean takes Cas's hand and squeezes it protectively nodding at him.

"Who's it" Cas speaks low his voice is shaking.

"Your highness, there is a visitor for you, he is waiting here for you right now," The guard says and Dean's brows drew together with a question on his face.

"A visitor, right now? In your personal chamber?" Dean mouths glaring a bit.

Cas sign as not to speak.

"Who is it, besides at this time? It's almost night, tell them I will see them tomorrow morning" Cas says again.

This time they heard few footsteps.

"Cassie it's me, Prince Balthazar. Darling I want to see you, please open the door" Dean gritting his teeth.

"Who the fuck Balthazar is? Why he wants to come inside of your chambers?" Dean mouths again grabbing Cas's wrists. Cas rolls his eyes. Putting his finger on Dean's lips signing again not to talk.

"Prince Balthazar, actually I'm feeling not good right now. I really want my sleep now, but I will see you tomorrow morning" Cas says calmly as possible.

"Cassie, c'mon please open the door, I just want to see your beautiful face then I'm gone"

Dean is seeing red. Who the fuck dare to talk to his Lover like that. Jealous and rage rising inside him like crazy and he keeps gritting his teeth glaring at innocent Cas.

"I said I will see you tomorrow"

"Aww honey you angry with me? Please let me see your face once darling"

Dean tights his grip on Cas's wrists enough to make a buries and Cas hisses.

"Who the fuck is that?" He almost growls. Cas hesitates a bit before answer.

"He is the one who my Father suggested me as my husband" Cas mouths sadly. But Dean's eyes fill with anger. He grits his teeth.

Pushing Cas to the bed again.

"You are mine, only mine" Dean growls and says. Cas's eyes go wide. Trying to close Dean's mouth.

"Did you say something Cassie, is that a growl? Are you alright?"

"No, actually I'm, I said I'm not feeling well, so please go now, will see you tomorrow" Cas tries again.

"Oh c'mon Cassie Love, you know I can make you feel better, let me in, I will kiss you better my darling" Cas's mouth fell open at the same time Dean's jaw clenched.

"Kiss better? I will show you how I can make you feel better more than that, I will fuck you better" Dean growls again, and next second Dean tears Cas's precious lace pantie into half when Cas yelp with the surprise.

"Dean.. What are you..." Cas starts his eyes wide but fills with want and need. Need of Dean. And the same time there is a fear also coming from those innocent eyes.

Dean takes his hard and pussy juice soak cock into his hand and the next second he guides it into Cas's now bit loosened hole and moans when it penetrates Cas's slit without any warning. the mushroom head inserts without any resistance but then Cas cries loud when Dean's giant cock passes another inch into his tight virgin pussy hole.

"Cassie are you alrig..." Balthazar tries to ask but hearing his stupid voice is the last thing Cas wants right now as he bursts out at him.

"Shut up Balthazar and get out here before I order my guards to drag you out" Cas's voice came as a threaten as Balthazar quickly backup and they hear the footsteps of someone leaving.

"My badass prince, so hot like this, taking my giant Demon cock like a champ, and threatening another prince without any fear, it's turning me on so much baby"

Dean grins. Pushing his cock another inch into the wet, tight heat of Cas. And he forgets everything as his head falls back and his eyes close.

"Deannnn... Mmmhhhaaa.. you are so so bad, I told you we can't do this, aaaahhhh oh god Dean, you already did it, mmm god, but it feels so good" Cas moans when he can feel his inner walls spreading to make the path for Dean's cock. And it's so huge and Cas feels the sweet burning pain. He closes his eyes grabs Dean's board-muscled shoulders.

"I know my love, but I can't resist when that douche talking shit like that, who the hell he think he is? How dare he even think like that about my prince. You are mine, only mine, if I wasn't in this situation I already have killed him. Kiss you better? I will cut his lips with one sword. Bastard" Dean groans and Cas can't help but giggles.

"The great Demon prince of Dean Winchester is jealous, isn't he now?" He askes his eyes fills with love.

"Of course I'm jealous Cas, coz you are mine, only mine"

"You don't have to, my beloved. You don't have to be jealous. I'm yours. Only yours" Cas moans and Dean smiles. A lovely genuine smile as always he gives to the love of his life, his Cas. He leans down and kisses Cas's lips lovingly. His hard cock gives a huge throb inside of Cas's pussy.

"Now, tell me Cas, tell me you want this too. Tell me you want this so bad just like me Or tell me to stop, I will stop in that second my love" Dean says resting his forehead on Cas's.

This is it, this is their destiny. They will stop this now or will be binding as one for the rest of the entity. Dean waits for Cas's answer, his decision.

"Dean..." Cas starts.

"Yes Cas, my love?" Dean's voice is deep and dry.

"Take me, Dean, I want you so bad" Cas moans.

Dean's face lights with the answer. He smiles with Cas.

"Me too baby, me too, want you so so bad"

Dean kisses him so passionately as Cas feels Dean's cock shivers inside of him and then it drills another inch penetrating him, drilling and drilling his inner walls as Cas moans loudly.

Dean slowly presses forward and Castiel claws at the sheets, shivering and shoves his head back. The burning sweet pain surrounds Cas as the pleasure comes at the same time as Dean presses more and more inch by inch slow and slow giving Cas some time to adjust, not wanting to hurt him. Even though it's not easy to take Dean's huge, flat cock because Cas is a virgin too.

The heat of Cas's pussy, It’s too much, too overwhelming, the juicy, wetness with warmth and the tightness makes Dean wants to cum right now.

"Fuck Baby, you are so fucking tight" Dean moans holding his desire to slam in Cas's wet heat.

Dean's hands instantly grab at Cas's hips steady him as finally, his huge balls rest against Cas’s ass as he bottoms out and he moans again.

"Oh god, oh my god Dean you are so massive and huge, ohhgg so big" Cas murmurs.

They are both breathing heavily as they adjust for a second and Dean can't wait anymore as he thrusts into Cas slowly, rocking his hips back and forth.

“Fuck, oh my god, that feels so fucking good,” Cas whimpers biting his lips.

"Yeah baby so fucking good, your pussy is so good for me"

Dean keeps rolls his hips forward, fucking into Castiel’s warm body as much as he wanted, and moans with pleasure. Cas keeps writhes and moans under him grabbing tightly on Dean's arms. His pink, plump, kiss swollen lips parted with heavy breaths, blue eyes darkened with golden shade, and his cheeks flush in the candlelight.

"God Cas look at you all flushed and shine like a goddess, my god baby you are so beautiful, so gorgeous, my love. Mmhmm, mine all mine" Dean babbles pounding forward, so fast now.

Cas cries out with every thrust as he feels Dean nails his sweet spot again and again.

"Oh god, yes Dean, yes there, there.. Oh god oh godddd,, please harder oh my god" Cas mewls and whines licking his lips unconsciously.

Dean can feel pleasure built inside him and his orgasm rising again within seconds. He starts to slam into Cas's pussy like insane.

Cas starts to shaking more as the closer he got to his climax.

"Dean I'm close I'm so close I'm gonna ohh I'm gonna cum" Cas whimpers.

“Cum love, cum for me, I got you. So beautiful and you're so good at taking my flat, huge dick. So good baby, cum for me love”

Dean moans thrusting and thrusting, pounding and pounding into Cas as the headboard knocks against the wall with each and every snap of his hips.

Suddenly Cas cries and whales as Dean feels a hot warm slick pouring from inside Cas's pussy, hot juice fills in and dripping out of Cas's pussy even Dean repeatedly fucks into it, now with Cas's hot cum, it's coming as a wet and sloppy sound of every thrust.

"Fucking hell so hot Cas, so damn hot" He groans and he can feel his climax is so close and his knot starts to catch Cas's hole. It takes about a few fast, hard, and long full ,thrusts and Dean's cock jerks and throbs. next second his hot cum spills into Cas as warm pleasure rushes through him.

"Ohhhh Casssssss.... Oh gooood.. Mmmmmhhhhhhhh" He moans and groans loudly as Cas can feel Dean's hot cum shoots inside of him.

Dean keeps rocking up against Cas as he fucking through his orgasm and his aftershocks, spilling his seeds as much as he can, marking his lover in inside.

Dean collapses on him hovering over Cas's soft body but be careful not to crush him. He captures Cas's lips slowly as he drinks in them, with unconditional love and passion. With all the desire he got inside of him.

"Cas, I love you, love you so much"

Dean says staring at Cas's beautiful eyes.  
He smiles so beautifully.

"I love you, Dean, so so much," Cas says capturing his lips again.

They kiss few seconds before pulls back for air. Their foreheads rest together and they smile at each other.

"Dean"

"Yes baby"

"Did you understand that you have cum inside me?"

Dean chuckles. "Of course baby I'm aware of it"

"Dean... It's not a joke, you know what I mean"

"I know baby but can't blame me, you are so fucking sexy and your pussy is so tight and hot, so how could I resist and take it out, Nah I don't think I will ever do it" Dean presses a peck on Cas's lips.

Cas blushes making Dean kisses all over his face again and Cas giggles like a kid.

After few minutes Cas starts to yawn as his eye starts to shut slowly.

"Get some sleep, my love, you need it after all" Dean whispers and takes off his soften cock from Cas as Cas hisses at the miss of fullness. Dean smiles and goes down and presses a kiss into Cas's well-used and well fucked pussy.

"Deaaaannnn" Cas goes red again blushing hard.

"What, I just showing my respect to it, showing my love," He says and settles behind Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas's hips protectively, pulling Cas to his chest tightly.

"Sleep beloved, sleep" Dean kisses behind of Cas's neck. Sleep came into them within seconds.

They fall into a sleep like that but a few minutes later Cas starlets wake up.

"Dean"

Dean also gasps and comes to a sitting position next to Cas.

"Baby, what is it? You seem shocked"

"Dean... I.." Cas starts but words not coming as his eyes get wet.

"Baby tell me, what happened?, god you are shaking Cas" Dean grabs his shoulders and asks.

"Dean I can feel it"

"Cas, feel what"

"Dean, we.. Oh god"

"Baby, you are making me terrifying, did I hurt you Cas?"

"No, Dean but we.. Oh God"

"Cas.. I can't unders.." Dean starts but interrupts by Cas, as he grabs Dean's hand and puts it on his flat stomach. Cas's eyes are wide.

Dean glance at his hand, which is now on Cas's stomach, then glances at Cas's face with a questioning look.

"Dean I'm pregnant, I'm having your pup, your baby," Cas says almost crying.

Dean's eyes go high this time. his jaw drops. He quickly leans into Cas and sniffs his neck, getting his scents. Suddenly he stops sniffing and looks at Cas's eyes with wide eyes.

"Cas" Dean whispers. Only whispers, no any response but looks like he got a shock. His voice came like a dream. Cas feels everything is going blur. Dean, the love of his life, is he going to leave him? Is he going to betray him? Cas's heart shatters and his tears start to falls down.

But the next second he is been pulls into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god, oh my god Cas, I can't believe this" Dean yells.

Cas's eyes go high with shock. Is he dreaming?

"Dean?"

Dean pulls out of the hug and takes Cas's face into his palms. Dean's whole face brightens with the hugest smile Cas had ever seen.

"Cas? Fuck, are you crying? Baby? What? God, why are you crying baby?" Dean's voice came as a shock. He wipes Cas's tears with his thumbs.

"Dean I thought.. I thought you are going to leave us, I thought you going to reject us" Cas sobs.

"Cas, are you insane? Why would I do something like that? Something stupid thing like that?, fuck, baby I can go to heaven and back for you, I can even die for you, baby I love you so much, how could I do something like that, and why'd you even think like that?" Dean says and he wants to cry because Cas thought like that about him. He doubts about his love.

"I'm so sorry Dean, for a second I got shocked and frustrated with myself and, and I lost of my trust and everything, I forgot about your love for a second, I'm so sorry" Cas cries, this time not because of the fear but happiness.

Dean staring at him with love fills eyes.

"Cas I love you so much and I love our pup, and I promise you I will protect both of you with my life and I will do anything to make you happy, you are mine, my Castiel, My Angel, so please don't ever doubt about my love for you. It's for eternity Cas. And I will take care of our parents and I promise you, I will discuss it with them and I will solve this as soon as possible. We are going to be okay soon, I promise you" Dean says and kisses Cas's forehead lovingly.

"I love you Dean"

"I love you my Angel, my Beloved Cas"

They kiss lovingly and then hugs so tightly and smiles beautifully. Dean's one hand wraps around Cas lovingly while the other rest on Cas's stomach protectively as they keep hugging and kissing with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it?💞  
> Please let me know.
> 
> And your big Kudos and Comments are so so welcome 💕
> 
> Have a great day 💞
> 
> PS. I really really gonna add more chapters of their lives. Before this and after this incidences ☺❤


End file.
